


scream

by Rana_Roquen



Category: Anxiety - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rana_Roquen/pseuds/Rana_Roquen
Summary: Just some of the shit that goes through my head after a breakdown





	scream

**Author's Note:**

> If you get triggered easily please don't read.

_scream_  
The moment you break.  
When it all comes out,  
comes lose.  
And all you can think to do is scream.  
People left and right,  
no one around at all.  
This is no place for a scream,  
will there ever be in this fucked up world?  
No.  
So its held in,  
held up.  
No one can see the turmoil inside.  
No one wants too.  
They'll get lost to the world of the joyful.  
Overwhelmed by the power it takes to hold it in.  
To hold in the scream.  
The pain,  
it hurts.  
Hurts to hold every little comment,  
every little fight.  
But what kills the most,  
is when your the one giving it to yourself.  
Every one can,  
every one dose tell you to stop.  
And you won't listen.  
Can't listen.  
It's never enough,  
the hate.  
The clouded love.  
No.  
You must receive it from where it hurts the most.  
Where its the most true and pure.  
Yourself.  
And you scream.  
Scream a silent scream.  
One they will never hear,  
never see the affect of.  
Never know existed.  
Never know the pain of a silent,  
eardrum blowing, throat slitting, blistering quiet,  
noisless,  
_scream_.


End file.
